The Death of Resurrection
by Jcakes52
Summary: What happens when Albus gets the resurrection stone. Who comes back? What family changes for ever and dose teddy finally understand what his parents die for, and what Potter makes Hogwarts history.
1. Chapter 1

**i don`t own harry potter :( **

"Let's go Lily," Harry said, "Lily! Lily! Ginny, where did Lily go?"

"Oh noooo!" the both said as they realized where she had gone.

"I hate when she turns in to a bee like that with..." but she got cut off by Harry.

"Young lady you get off that train right now or I…I'll…"

"Just leave it, Harry. The train is already gone. I'll go up to Hogwarts and get her," Ginny said while taking Harry's wand away.

"No, I'll do it. I want to have a word with her," Harry said taking back his wand.

"Fine, but just don't lose your temper. You know better than anyone what its like to wait for something for so long. She would be lonely stuck at home all alone," Ginny explained, "I'll sent a owl to Hargid saying what happened and to meet you at the gates. Don't forget, she's only nine."

She had been planning this day for over a year. Ever since the day James when off to Hogwarts and it was just her and Albus she was ready to go. James was her hero. The one who could make anything seem ok, anything at all. Her and Albus were close, just not like her and James. Lily and Albus were best of friends. They could play with Fanged Frisbees all day and never get bored. They could and would make jokes about anything from lame TV shows to Muggle boy bands. She knew having both of them gone would be just to much to bear, and would rather take the chance than having two of the most important people in her life be so close, yet so far away. She turned around from the window where her Mum and Dad were at to see Albus standing there looking baffled.

"Lily, what are you doing here?" asked Albus.

"Going to Hogwarts like the rest of you guys," Lily said.

"But how did you get on?" Albus asked, "You didn't turn in to a bee did you? Of course you did, how else would of you gotten on," Albus yelled both at Lily and himself.

"Albus, what in Merlin's beard are you yelling about? Get inside the compartment before people come out of theirs. Oh, hey sis," James said.

"Mission compete," Lily said walking into the compartment.

"You helped her with sneaking on board and running away to Hogwarts?" Albus asked taking out his wand.

"We all did Albus so just calm down and have a frog," said Teddy who looked like he might bite them both if James and Albus didn't back away from each other.

"Can we just enjoy the ride please? Its my first time on here and I don't want it to be a scream fest. I want it to be like Dad's and Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione`s first one," Lily said looking around at the others.

"Its not that I'm not happy to see you, its just..." Albus said with a loss for words.

"I get it, James wasn't so keen on helping me, but I said that I would hex him if he didn't."

"And I thought you were in Gryffindor! Shameful!" said Teddy trying to change the subject.

"I am, and so will you two if all goes to plan," James said pushing Albus to the side.

"So do you want to know how I got here?" Lily asked Albus.

"How what? Oh, yeah," said Albus taking Teddy's advise and having a frog.

"Ok, here's how," Lily said as she stepped back in time to the day James when off to Hogwarts for the first time.

After explaining the plan to Albus, the ride was enjoyable in until Scorpius came along.

"Oh looky here, its the Potter and Weasley gang," said Malfoy.

"What do want Malfoy?"James said, standing up to face him.

"I just wanted to say good luck. I hear that the Seeker position is open in Gryffindor, and I look forward to whipping your butt in Quidditch this year," sneered Malfoy.

"In your dreams," said Teddy, getting up as well, "James is a better seeker than you'll ever be Malfoy. You and Goon one and two can just go back from where you came from..."

But it was to late. Malfoy had already jinxed him. Teddy was spinning around on the ground like a dreidel.

"Malfoy, that's a weeks detention for you and 100 points from Slytherin! Now unjinx him or you'll be off this train before you can say Muggle," yelled Headmaster Durham.

"Yes Sir," Malfoy said, "understood."

"Now go back to your compartment and be excepting a letter home soon," said Durham as Malfoy left the compartment.

"Are you alright, boy?" Durham asked Teddy.

"Yes, Sir," said Teddy as he got off the ground.

"Now which one of you is Lily Potter?" asked Durham.  
When he said this, they all looked at each other in confusion. How did he know that Lily was on the the train? Were Harry and Ginny with him? Were they going to be expelled?

"Me, sir," Lily said standing up.

"Come with me please Ms. Potter," said Durham.  
As she step out of the compartment she could tell that the news of a nine year old running away to Hogwarts got around because there was at least one person poking their heads out to see what was going on from each compartment.

"Please grab on to the Portkey Ms. Potter," Durham said.

"Um, may I ask where we are going sir?"Lilly asked.

"Why Hogwarts of course," replied Durham

**Thanks for reading please review and citric **

**Thanks to my best friend for the editing help.**


	2. Chapter 2

When they arrived at Hogwarts, Lily could see teachers running around getting last minute details in order for classes tomorrow, and the house elves magically setting the table for the Welcoming Feast. She could see Kreacher running around fixing any misplaced plates and utensils, but didn't say anything feeling that it would draw more attention to her than she already had.

"Um, Headmaster Durham? Why'd you take me off the train?" she said trying to sound as mature as possible.

"Yes, well I got approached by your father saying he knew you slipped on the train on your own and would like you returned as soon as possible. But, I feel what you did is very brave, and as your family consists of Gryffindors, I feel like that is one quality of a Gryffindor that you don't lack. I have been informed that you are able to turn into a bumblebee; is that correct?" he said.

"Yes, Sir, but why does that matter?" she asked.

"It matters all to much. Myself being able turn into a tortoise, and, well let's just say, from the time I was nine to eleven, I was able to control my powers with ease. If your parents are ok with it, assuming you want to stay, I would like to offer you a spot here at Hogwarts. Your classes would be with the rest of the first years and you would be expected to behave like one," he said, "Well here we are, _Hyacinthum Ranas._"

She hadn't realized that they had walked across the entire castle until they came to a stop in front of the Headmaster's office. She watched in amazement as the phoenix spiraled upwards to reveal a staircase that traveled with it. Headmaster Durham looked at her as he was waiting for her to step on to the stairs.

"It really is quite magnificent, I was standing here for hours when I finally got the job. Well, up we go!" stated Durham. She walked up the stairs feeling that she was walking into the dragon's lair.

"Here you go Mr. Potter, your daughter as requested but before you go I would like to talk to you about your daughter real quickly it will only take one moment." Durham said "You see I feel like she is ready to master her powers and discover what kind if wizard she is."

"Ok, go on then what are you proposing." harry said trying not to lose his temper as Ginny advised him although the only thing on his mind was lily.

"Well after what she has show me today I would like to offer her stop here at Hogwarts as a first year of course her classes would be with the first years be a first year and would be expected to behave like one. I think it would be very beneficial to her and her powers."Durham said

" What No! She is only nine her power cant be control yet and she has two years left of Muggle schooling why in the world would you offer something like that!" Harry yelled letting his anger get the best of him.

"Mr. Potter please let me explain myself I'm afraid I was not clear you see." Durham started

"No you see I don't want my daughter here yet and after the stunt she pulled today I don't see why do you meaning that she would just cause mayhem." Harry yelled "lets go lily we need to leave before students get here." But lily didn't move

"Dad please you said last night that you couldn't wait for the day all three of us kids were here at Hogwarts, playing Quidditch for Gryffindor and Albus and I being prefect. Please let me stay I would do anything." lily begged

Harry could see that lily really wanted this and if the headmaster said she was ready then may be she was, but was harry ready to let go of her quite yet?

"Fine but if your mum says no there is no reasoning with her and its back home right a way." harry said make up his answer " and no Quidditch for your first two years and no Hogmakes trips plus you will be spending all your free time making up the Muggle schooling you should be getting."

"Thank you thank you thank you so much." lily said jumping up and down like a little girl.

"I sill have to ask your mother thought so its not a done deal." harry said "I'll be right back"

"Thank you headmaster Durham I don't know what to say." lily said as she heard the door open

"Well we don't have much time but I think we can get you what you will need and be back in time for the sorting." harry said

"Yay."lily screamed cracking one of the cup of tea the the house elves had put out earlier

"We best be on our way lily let's go" harry said as they got up to shake hands with Headmaster Durham and left the room not saying anything but being much happier then they were when the walked in.

* * *

They walked out of Hogwarts and into Hogsmead in a very happy mood. The sun was up and there was not a cloud in the sky. Harry loved it; after nineteen years the wizarding world had finally left Harry alone. Only on a special occasions did Harry get approached by wizards now, and they were usually just foreign wizard here sight-seeing.**  
"**Harry, is that you?" Katie Bell said, looking up from the magazine in her hands.**  
"**Yup, I need some Hogwarts robes for Lily," Harry said exchanging looks from Lily to Katie.**  
"**Harry, you know she will grow in two years before she goes to Hogwarts," Katie said.**  
"**Well, she will be needing some before then seeing as she is going to Hogwarts as a first year this year."**  
"**Wow, but that's not important right now! Well, I guess then you will need some robes, Lily. I think I have some over here that might fit. Follow me please," Katie said to Lily.**  
**Once they were done at Madam Malkin's, they stopped in the Leaky Cauldron for some butterbeers and were off to get Lily's wand.**  
"**Dad, Headmaster Durham said that the school could get my books for me, but that I would need to get my robes and wand myself, and since we got my robes, all we need is my wand. Dad, Dad, The-man-who-isn't-listening?" Lily mocked her father.**  
"**What? Oh, yes, well, here we are! Olivander's!" said Harry. He opened the door and Lily went in and he followed.**  
"**Dad, what was your first day like at Hogwarts?" Lily said looking into at her father's green eyes.**  
**Harry thought back to his first day at Hogwarts, and he couldn't help but smile. It had been the best day of his life. If it wasn't for Hogwarts, he wouldn't be here with his daughter shopping for wands and robes.**  
"**Magical," Harry said as the owner took them back to go try out wands.**  
**They tried out a few wands, but nothing seemed to work. They just didn't work quite right with her magic, and no one knew why.**  
"**Ms. Potter, how about we try this one," said the Lily took the wand out of the box, she felt her magic inside her become full as if a part had been missing and was finally found.**  
"**Go a head and try it out," said Harry.**  
"**_Lumous_," said Lily, and the wand lit up so bright that they had to cover their eyes.**  
"**This is it," Lily said, smiling up at Harry.**  
**At that moment they knew that this was it. Lily was growing up and wouldn't be Daddy`s little girl for much longer.**  
**

**Thank you for reading please keep reading and I'll keep posting.**

**If you like or don't like something tell me **

**as always review and citric!**

**Thanks to my bff for the editing help **

**Thanks to****HermioneGtheOboePlayer**** for reviwing **


	3. Chapter 3

After shopping harry and Lily meet up with Ginny so that they could say goodbye and give Lily her trunk. They walked to the train talking about what classes Lily has,where things are, and that Hargid and Neville are not a hall pass.

"What about me Harry?" said Hargid.

"Oh well, just telling miss Lily here that you're not a hall pass and nether is professor longbottom."

"So you got your old man to let you go. Good deal," hargid said

_Chuga chuga chuga chuga cho cho. _Train pulled in to the station and kids started to spew out like little ants, just one after an other.

"Lily how about you go get a seat in a boat and grab a lantern." hargid said

"Ok" said Lily. she ran to check up on her class mates

"Don't worry, Harry, I'll take care of her." Hargid said "first years come with me now keep up you don't want to be left behind. Bye harry. All first years with me now."

"Hey Dad." Albus said "Dad! What are you doing here?"

"Dropping your sister off now go, you don't want to miss the boat." Harry said

"Hello, Albus, enjoy the ride?" asked Lily. As Albus joined her in a boat with Rose.

"Yeah James jinked back Scorpius and got caught so he now has detention." said Albus with a smile

"I would wipe that smile off your face before I jinks you too," said James "remember I can make your time here at Hogwarts a living hell just say the word and poof hell."

"Alright alright just filling in sis." Albus said holding his hand up like he innocent.

"Nice job lil I knew the plan would work, will I got to go so bye." James said hugging his sister.

The boat ride was wet but they all had heard about the feast and here ready to eat but first was the sorting.

"Hello students," proffers Knox says "in one minutemen will walk you thur those do into the great hall wear you will be stored in to the one of the houses. when I call your name I will put the storing hat on your head when says what house your in you will go sit with them."

When they walk thru the door it was just like Albus all ways dreamed of but it was there and wouldn't end because of muggle schooling or James sorting. Albus could see his brother and all of his cousin at the Gryffindor table looking at him, but mostly staring at lil seeing that the plan worked.

"Settle down students and let the sorting begin." said head master Durham

A thousand years or more ago When I was newly sewn, There lived four wizards of renown, Whose names are still well known They shared a wish, a hope, a dream, to teach wizards and witches like you Yet how to pick the worthy ones When they were dead and gone? Twas Gryffindor who found the way, He whipped me off his head The founders put some brains in me So I could choose instead! Now slip me snug about your ears, I've never yet been wrong, I'll have a look inside your mind And tell where you belong! But the dead can rise and things will change and Hogwarts will ever be the same so let me have a look in side you might just be surprised!

"When I call your name please step forward" Knox "Matthew Anderson"  
"Ravenclaw" said the sorting hat, but Albus didn't care. The only thing he cared about was hearing Gryffindor as his house and not ending the steer. The Weasley family has the wizarding world record for most family members in one house and Albus was not going to end it.

"Scorpice Malfoy" said knox

"Slythiren!" call the sorting hat not even thou Malfoy was no where near the hat

"Albus Potter" said

Albus walked up to the stool and sat down waiting for the hat to call up the house he would be in. He could see Teddy, Rose, Fred, and James looking up at him.

"A Potter and Weasley boy just like your father you would do great in Slythiren but I know just where to put you, Gryffindor" yelled the sorting hat and his house table exploded with apssle mostly from is brother but he didn't care. He could finally relax and just enjoy him self.

"Lily Potter" said knox

"Gryffindor" yelled the hat

* * *

Today going to be the best day of his life. His first day as a Gryffindor and first day at Hogwarts It just had to be and nothing would change that not even James, Or Fred and Teddy's prank that would happen during lunch which he would be spending in the library knowing that it always happens to the first years when there not ex.

"Morning Lily" said Albus as he sat down for breakfast next to James and Lily

"What put you in a good mood this morning." James said

"Sheacl" Lily said answering his unsaid question.

Albus looked down on his plate to his sheacl. Today he has double charms, Flying Class, and Dark Arts. The class he was most exited for! The one wear he could sign up for the D.A and impress Harry when he defeats a Bogart or names every way to tell you if you're a werewolf. Thanks Teddy

"Bloody Hell " Teddy murderer looking down at James's sheacl "James I think you might need a few more hairs if you want to survive today."

"Hair? What are you to talking about?" Albus said as he took a bit of his eggs.

"I took dad's old cloak the that one turns you insabliy and some sirrors because they need it for the prank." James said "I got a bunch of muggle hair from some guy named Rupert Grint and they where going to used it for the pranks but I might use it now to get out of history."

"But what are we going to use" Fred complained

"I don't know use Malfoy you could get revenge, killing two Diricawl with one spell" James said.

"I don't know I have other people I'd like to get revenge on first." said teddy

"Like Snape." James said

"Snape?" Albus said wondering what they were talking about

Snape like Severus Snape one of the men he was named after. He would get to meet the ghost of him. He was confused. Harry had said the was one of the braves men he knew. Why did they want to get revenge on him of all people.

"Earth to Albus" lily said pulling him up "come on we need to get going"

"See you later Guys." said lily

"Later Lil, later Al" James said

After charms Albus and Lily when to lunch to find two giant spider roaming on top of the first years and James with a video camera filming it all. Albus was about to say I told you so but, professor Knox was already telling at them loud efought that the whole school could hear. James, Fred, and Teddy all got detention every Monday in till Christmas. Albus walked to dark arts with a knot in his stomach. He was about to meet Snape. Why hadn't harry told him.

"Come in and take a seat I'm professor Snape" she said right it out on the board "you call me nothing else now you have all heard how the rules already I'm not going to repeat them but I will if I have to please turn to page 1 and take out a quill and a piece preachment to take notes on. Yes, Mr. Potter"  
"Are you the daughter Severus Snape?" Albus asked  
"Mr. Potter it's none of your business who my father is but, yes that bassture of a man was my father" says Snape just loud effoent for Albus to hear.  
"He's not a bassture! He Protected people from Voldemort! He's one of the bravest men my father ever knew" Albus said standing up  
"I don't who your fathers is but ..." said Snape  
"Harry Potter " yelled Albus "is my father and a great one at that."  
"Mr. Potter with you would like to have a conversation with me about fathers with me how about detention 7o'clock tonight" said Snape "Now I would take your seat unless you want me to give you another one and 50 points from Gryffindor because of the lack of respect."


End file.
